Kembang Api
by Los Malaventurados no Lloran
Summary: Kembang api, sebuah mimpi pada malam dimana tahun akan berganti, dan sebuah kunjungan pada perabuan yang tersimpan dalam kuil adalah hal yang diperlukan sang polisi untuk kembali berlari... Police!Aomine x Model!Kise, mentions of AoMomoi. Fic tahun baru yang abal. RnR, minna?


***Hai, ini adalah hasil kerandoman saya tengah malem buta dengan niat bikin fluff nista tapi jadinya malah ngeangst abstrak dan bikin OOC si item dengan suksesnya orz;; #heah. Karena mulai terjangkit virus webe, bikin drabble seribuan gini aja susahnya asdfghjkl;; T_T #nangisdarah. Terima kasih buat Fujimaki Tadatoshi atas Kuroko no Basuke-nya, dan Kusumi Koharu (ex Morning Musume) atas Koi Hanabi-nya, mind to RnR, minna?***

Shinjuku, medio Heisei '45.

_Suatu hari, di hatiku menyala sepercik kembang api._  
_Dalam kegelapan, ia berkelip sangat terang._  
_Ia membantuku menemukan diriku yang baru, jadi cahayanya ingin kubagi,_  
_padamu tentu saja, namun mereka meredup sebelum tiba di tujuan..._

Lampu-lampu di distrik Shinjuku Ni-chome berkedip temaram dengan genitnya, seakan menggoda manusia-manusia yang berada di sekitarnya untuk sekedar mengagumi keindahan mereka untuk sejenak, karena sepuluh menit menjelang pukul dua belas malam kelak, mereka akan berkontes kecantikan dengan kembang-kembang api penanda harapan bahwa tahun yang akan datang akan semegah tahun ini, yang sejenak lagi akan selesai haulnya. Berjuta pasang mata pun menyaksikan keindahannya dengan takjub, meskipun sebagian besar dari mereka telah menyaksikannya di tahun-tahun lalu. Mereka selalu berusaha menyempatkan diri untuk merayakan pergantian tahun di sana, karena mereka percaya bahwa ada pengharapan dalam detik-detik menjelang pergantian tahun, dan pengharapan itu harus disambut dengan ceria. Tak baik memulai awal tahun dengan kesedihan, bukan?

Namun tidak bagi sang polisi, yang bertugas piket sendirian di kantor polisi distriknya menanti panggilan dari handy-talkynya, yang terhubung dengan kantor polisi pusat, berkutat dengan berkas-berkas maya mengenai kasus-kasus kejahatan yang tengah diproses penyelesaiannya. Malam tahun baru baginya tak berbeda dengan malam-malam lainnya yang ia lewatkan dalam kesendirian; di malam yang jatuh pada pertengahan musim dingin itu, sebuah rasa menghunus jiwanya dalam-dalam. Rasa itu tak pernah absen ia rasakan, betapapun kerasnya ia mencoba.

Lebih tepatnya, ia menolak melupakan rasa sunyi yang menggelantung di dadanya, residu kepergian sang kekasih berambut pirang ke akhirat, yang bahkan tanpa panggilan sang dewa kematian. Kise Ryota, seorang mahasiswa sekolah penerbangan dan mantan peragawan terkenal, membeli sendiri tiketnya menuju akhirat dengan cara menenggak delapan belas pil penenang, tepat saat lonceng di kuil dekat tempat tinggalnya berdentang, menandai bergantinya hari juga datangnya tahun baru yang membawa harapan.

Ia menolak untuk lupa, karena melupakan kejadian yang telah berlalu sepuluh tahun itu artinya melupakan juga serpihan kenangan-kenangan yang ia bagi bersama sang belahan jiwa. Hei, setangguh apapun seorang Aomine Daiki bertingkah, ia tetaplah seorang manusia yang memiliki perasaan, tentu saja. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia tak ingin kenangan itu hilang ditelan masa, dicerna oleh realita dan terbuang begitu saja seiring penuaan yang mau tak mau harus dihadapinya.

Namun demikian, ia sendiri tak ingin terjebak dalam nostalgia. Mau bagaimanapun, tak ada gunanya menangisi makanan yang telah jatuh, kalau perumpamaan tua dari orang tuanya boleh ia sebut. Selain itu pula, kenangan-kenangannya dengan si pirang toh tak selamanya indah. Bahkan jika ia boleh jujur dan melakukan pengakuan dosa, ia akan mengakui bahwa penyebab perginya Kise Ryota ke surga, salah satunya adalah perlakuannya yang tak menyenangkan pada akhir hubungan mereka. Jika ingatannya terbang pada tahun baru Heisei tiga puluh lima, ia akan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Oleh karena itu, setiap malam tahun baru tiba, pun pada beberapa malam sebelum dan setelahnya, ia selalu menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pekerjaan. Atasannya sudah paham bahwa sang polisi bertubuh tegap akan meminta jadwal piket malamnya sendirian pada tanggal tiga puluh satu Desember, dan tak pernah tidak memberikannya jadwal seperti keinginannya. Selain karena fakta bahwa jarang sekali ada anggota kepolisian yang ikhlas bertugas di waktu tersebut, kelihatannya atasannya juga merasa bosan atas permintaannya yang selalu sama setiap tahunnya. Akhirnya, sejak delapan tahun silam, kantor polisi distrik Nichome adalah milik Aomine seutuhnya.

Termasuk malam itu. Sembari menunggu panggilan yang tak kunjung tiba (ia bersyukur Nichome termasuk distrik yang cukup "aman", meskipun ia tahu bahwa kehidupan malam di sana bukanlah kehidupan malam yang "biasa"), ia pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya, mengurus beberapa berkas perkara yang harus segera ia analisa. Beberapa perkara yang tengah ia kerjakan adalah perkara yang cukup berat dan telah dikerjakannya selama beberapa hari, nampaknya, hingga ia melupakan bahwa tubuhnya bukan mesin yang bisa diajak bekerja tanpa batasan. Berawal dari matanya yang beranjak sayu dan kepalanya yang mulai terasa kelebihan beban berton-ton banyaknya, ia pun tertidur di hadapan komputer yang digunakannya.

Dalam tidurnya, ia bermimpi bahwa sekarang, ia tengah berada di Ni-chome, melihat indahnya kembang api yang setiap tahun dibakar di sana. Dalam genggaman tangannya, ada sebuah kehangatan yang ia kenal pemiliknya siapa. Perlahan, ia memalingkan wajahnya, ada sesosok wajah tampan dan tubuh tegap yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Wajah tampan itu memancarkan sebuah senyuman lebar, namun iris matanya seakan berkhianat, di baliknya tersimpan sebait kesedihan yang tak terungkapkan dalam kata. Aomine, dalam mimpinya, tercekat. Sejuta tanya yang ingin ia lontarkan, sepuluh juta apologi yang tak pernah sampai, seratus juta kata cinta yang ingin ia berikan meskipun ia bukanlah pujangga, semua tercekat di lehernya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan si pirang.

"Aominecchi, kembang apinya indah ya..."

Suara renyah itu, ia mengenalnya. Sepuluh tahun telah lewat, dan ia tak pernah sekalipun melupakannya. Mendengar suara itu menenangkan batinnya, dan ia pun mengangguk, sambil kembali menatap langit yang penuh dengan ledakan warna-warni kembang api. Seulas senyum tulus, bukan senyum culas seperti yang biasa ia lemparkan pada lawannya di lapangan atau koleganya di tempat kerja, pun terukir di bibirnya. Ia pun mengangguk, tanda setuju. Kise mencuri pandang pada wajah Aomine, seakan ingin mendapat persetujuan sebelum ia menyatakan sesuatu pada sang polisi muda. Melihat senyum

"Ne, Aominecchi. Aku minta maaf... Atas semuanya. Kukira kepulanganku membuatmu bahagia, tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya..."

Kesedihan dalam iris mata Kise kini nampak dalam bentuk sebenarnya. Tetes-tetes airmata pun turun dari matanya. Aomine pun terhenyak. Bukankah seharusnya ia yang minta maaf disini? Ia sadar, dosanya pada si pirang terlalu banyak untuk disebutkan, memang. Dosa sebanyak itu tentu saja tak bisa begitu saja termaafkan, terutama jika mengingat bahwa si pirang bahkan hampir tak pernah menyakitinya.

"Eh. Aku juga minta maaf, atas banyak hal, Ryota. Kiranya kau tahu apa saja dosaku, kan?"

_Ya. Ia memang seorang pecundang. Kemana larinya semua kata maaf yang sejak dulu ia siapkan, kalau hanya sesingkat itu kalimat yang bisa ia ucapkan?_

Kise nampaknya tak mendengar, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tahun baru, ya... Aku jadi ingat saat kita masih di SMP dahulu. Kau bilang, tahun baru adalah saatnya kita memulai banyak hal, dan meninggalkan banyak hal juga... Tahun ini, kau akan memulai sesuatu, kan?"

Aomine kemudian merenungkan perkataan Kise sejenak. Benar juga. Sepuluh tahun ini, ia terjebak dalam ambivalensi bernama nostalgia, dimana ia hidup namun merasa tak bernyawa, terlihat maju meski kenyataannya ia diam di tempat yang sama untuk sekian lama, pun berusaha untuk lepas, namun tetap ingin menyimpan sebagian, jika ia tak diizinkan menyimpan seluruh, kenangannya. Ia baru saja akan menjawab saat Kise kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aominecchi yang kukenal kan, dinamis, ya."

_Dinamis._

_Kata sifat itu tak bisa lebih jauh lagi dari mendeskripsikan dirinya yang sekarang._

"Heh, bisa saja. Tahun ini aku..."

Belum selesai jawabannya disampaikan, ia merasakan pegangan yang erat menggenggam tangannya melemah, pun pandangannya akan sang pria berambut pirang. Tubuh tegapnya, yang tadi berdiri dengan gagah, pun mulai limbung tak seimbang. Maka bersamaan dengan lonceng penanda pergantian tahun yang berbunyi kencang dan gegap gempita kembang api yang indah penanda tahun baru telah tiba, Kise Ryota pun hilang dari pandangan Aomine seutuhnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Aomine pun mulai tersadar dari mimpinya, setelah benar-benar jatuh dari kursi tempatnya tidur. Kejadian itu membuatnya bersumpah akan dua hal. Pertama, yang jelas, ia tak lagi akan tidur dengan postur duduk. Rasanya menyakitkan juga jatuh dari kursinya, padahal kursi itu tingginya tak seberapa. Ia kemudian melirik jam di layar monitornya, masih ada dua jam sebelum tahun ini ditutup. Ia kemudian menyimpan data pekerjaannya, mematikan komputer dan lampu ruangannya, kemudian mengunci kantornya dan keluar dari sana. Ia tahu ia akan mendapat teguran keras atau bahkan "surat cinta" dari atasannya jika beliau tahu ia meninggalkan kantornya - hei, kalau ada panggilan penting, siapa yang akan menanganinya? Tidak ada lagi petugas di sana -, namun ia berpikir bahwa ia akan menyesal seumur hidupnya jika ia tak menunaikan sumpah keduanya.

_Saat itu juga._

Ia pun mulai berlari, menyusuri jalanan Shinjuku yang mulai ramai, melewati distrik demi distrik yang telah berhias cantik, hingga ia tiba pada sebuah kuil di bilangan Asakusa. Saat ia tiba di sana, jam pada ponselnya menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat lima puluh dua. Nampaknya belum terlambat baginya untuk menunaikan sumpahnya.

Empat menit digunakannya untuk mencari nisan si pirang. Untung saja kuil itu belum ramai, hanya ada beberapa pengunjung dan pendeta yang tengah menyiapkan perayaan hatsumode esok hari. Setelah nisan itu ditemukannya, ia pun memeluknya.

"Oi, Ryota. Nampaknya sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa. Aku minta maaf, untuk segalanya, dan aku akan memulai kembali banyak hal dari awal..."

Ia tak tahu bahwa di gravitasi yang tak terjangkau indra manusia, si peragawan tengah tersenyum bahagia, seakan memaafkan segala dosa sang polisi begitu saja...

* * *

**Epilog**

"Ne, ne, papa! Itu yang di awan, apa?"

Seorang anak lelaki, berumur dua tahun lebih sedikit, terlihat girang dalam gendongan ayahnya. Sang ayah, seorang polisi yang gagah, ikut menatap langit bersama anaknya. Di sebelahnya, seorang wanita berambut biru muda tersenyum, sembari bersyukur, melihat anak dan suaminya tengah menikmati momen kedekatan bersama. Ia bersyukur, karena ini adalah tahun keempat keluarga kecil mereka merayakan tahun baru bersama.

Setiap tahun tanpa terlewat, mereka berkumpul di dekat kantor polisi Ni-chome (meskipun sang kepala keluarga telah dipindahtugaskan, ia tetap berkeras untuk datang ke sana setiap tahunnya), menikmati indahnya lampion dan kembang api, dan ditutup dengan hatsumode. Meskipun sederhana, kenyataan bahwa mereka melakukannya bersama tanpa pernah terlewat saja, untuknya sudah menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan. Apalagi, ia mengenal suaminya sejak sekolah menengah pertama, dan seingatnya dahulu ia bukanlah tipikal pria romantis maupun pria yang dekat dengan keluarga. Ah, kedewasaan memang ajaib nampaknya; ia bisa menjungkirbalikkan kepribadian seseorang bahkan hingga mereka yang mengenalnya sejak kecil saja bisa terperangah, begitu pikirnya.

"Itu kembang api, nak. Bagus, ya?"


End file.
